mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Luigi's Mansion 2/Personnel
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Luigi's Mansion 2, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. Development Team Design Game Director *Bryce Holliday Lead Level Design *Jason Carr Lead Boss Design *Rob Davidson Level Design *Cavin Yen *Chris VanYperen *Jeffrie Wu *Mark Bianchin *Matt McTavish Technical Level Design *Jon Adkins Systems Design *Matt Smits Presentation Design *Diego Pons Programming Technical Director *David Catlin Level Support *Angus Mackay *Rod Higo Gameplay *Brian Davis *Erik Benediktson *Hewan Woolley *James Mansfield *Jason Wylie *Neil Martin *Ryan Dyck *Scott Hansen *Tedd Streibel Online *Gary Shaw *Rod Prada Rendering *Gary Kwok *Harold Westlund Systems *Duane Bieber *Jim Randall *Mike Cline UI *Sean Calder Art Art Director *Neil Singh Presentation Director *Barret Chapman Concept Art *Adrian David Enciso *Nigel Quarless Character Art *Jonathan Yao Environment Art *Adam Munton *Alden Phipps *Christopher Rice *Marc Brassard *Mark Scharf *Rory Doyle Special Effects *Aazim Khan *Jung Chan UI Art & Design *Paul Gill Lighting *Jason Chapman Technical Art *Michelle Man *Paul Goad Animation *Aric Norine *Cai Wen *Christine Hubbard *Erin Olorenshaw *Jeff King *JJ Gonzales *Marie Wyatt *Reece Mills *Rob Willock *Sean Gillen *Seng Lau Audio Audio Director *Chad York Sound Design *Alex McFarlane *Denise Ng *Liam Wong *Scott McFadyen Music Composition *Chad York *Darren Radtke *Mike Peacock Audio Tech *Albert Chau Production Producer *Bjorn Nash *Eric Randall *Ken Yeeloy *Paul Goad *Paul Martin Translation *Hiroaki Chiba Testing QA Manager *Rod McInnes *Jahn Myklebust QA *Brad Maxim *David Eriksen *David Evans *Geoff Hong *Jason Fosti *Matt Piper *Matt Smits *Mike Levesque *Mohamed El Eryan *Morgan Ralston Additional Work Systems Design *Brandon Gill *Jamie Ip *Mike Levesque Level Design *Jamieson Shearer *Kendal Husband Rendering *Marco Trivellato *Randy Cavanagh Systems Programming *Steven Brekelmans Animation *Chris Colibaba Presentation Direction *Geoff Coates Concept Art *Derek Stenning *Tony Iammarino Environment Art *Lincoln Hughes *Maciej Kowalski Character Art *Gene Campbell UI Art *Garrett Knights Lighting *Manuel Silva Technical Art *Jonathan Snyder Sound Design *Kyle Trienke *Leonardo Barragan *Oriana Cope Production *Justin Dowdeswell *Rob Davidson QA *Jason Shen *Sarah Mah *Tristan Coyle Special Thanks CEO *Doug Tronsgard Studio General Manager *Edoardo De Martin HR *Elisabeth Kleckner *Melodie Li Office Manager *Megumi Asakawa IT *Noah O'Neal *Trevor Clark Reception *Alana Husband Audio Engine *Wwise by Audiokinetic Nintendo Producer *Shigeru Miyamoto Supervisors *Yoshihito Ikebata *Ryuichi Nakada Project Management *Keisuke Terasaki *Akiya Sakamoto Coordination / Translation *Kiyohiko Ando *Norihide Sasaki *Ariko Kimoto Sound Supervisors *Koji Kondo *Kazumi Totaka *Yoji Inagaki Character Design Supervisors *Kanae Dohta *Chiaki Aida *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration *Shigehisa Nakaue Illustration Supervisor *Yusuke Nakano Cinematic Design Supervisors *Takumi Kawagoe *Tomoe Aratani UI Design Supervisors *Tomoaki Kuroume *Satoshi Furukawa *Miyako Takayama *Takahiro Takiguchi *Satomi Tateishi Voice *Charles Martinet - Luigi et Mario *Kazumi Totaka - Professeur Karl Tastroff *Samantha Kelly - Toad (non crédité) *Toru Asakawa - Roi Boo (non crédité) *Sanae Suzaki - Boo (non crédité) Technical Support *Toru Inage *Tomohiro Umeda NOA Project Development *Mike Fukuda *Tom Prata *James Helssen NOA Coordination *Todd Buechele NOA Localization *Leslie Swan *Nate Bihldorff *Eric Smith *Reiko Ninomiya *Billy Carroll *Camilo Alba Navarro *Galia Rodriguez Hornedo NOE Localisation Management *Andy Fey *Martin Weers *Jan Peitzmeier NOE Coordination *Stefan Kashani-Matin *Federico Maggi NOE Localisation *Roby Liebetruth *Ciaran Edwards *Gemma Gotch *Emmanuel Adien *Florence d'Anterroches *Anna Tarantini *Edoardo Dodd *Michael Hussinger *Nele Quegwer *Nils Dittbrenner *Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado *Ariel del Rio de Angelis *Saskia Doorschodt *Patrick Koudstaal *André Pinto *Alexey Nikitin *Stanislav Bush NST Japanese Localization Group *Masamichi Abe *Takashi Ogomori *Yuri McClinton *Lauren Wells Manual Editing *Aki Sakurai Artwork *Kazuya Yoshioka *Kunihiro Hasuoka *Ryo Koizumi Testing *NOA Product Testing *NOE Quality Assurance *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *Digital Hearts Co., Ltd. Special Thanks *Yuji Ichijo *Masashi Okamoto Special Advisors *Hideki Konno *Kensuke Tanabe General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata Copyrights Nintendo and Next Level Games are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. © 2013 Nintendo Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Luigi's Mansion 2